


I Can Be The One

by hito_ka_yachi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, this is the first song I've ever released
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ka_yachi/pseuds/hito_ka_yachi
Summary: Bokuto confesses to Akaashi through singing in front of a crowd. Akaashi doubts whether this is real or not.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	I Can Be The One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a song for BokuAka Week 2020 Day 1: Confessions and wrote this fic for it :> I haven't written anything in 5 years so please be nice to me ty :> link to song: https://twitter.com/hito_ka_yachi/status/1289055391494545413
> 
> lyrics are in italic without quotation marks

Akaashi and Bokuto have been friends for a long time. They do a lot of things together and they even go on “friendly dates.” “This is just one of our friendly dates” Akaashi thinks, but something about this day feels… weird… he tries to ignore his gut feeling and focus on his friend, Bokuto. They’re currently in a bistro bar, waiting for their friends to arrive. The night is still young, and they haven’t had many drinks yet.

After a what felt like hours of conversation between them and a couple of songs (they ignored) from the band who was playing in the bistro, their friends arrive and Bokuto stands up. Akaashi wonders what he’s going to do. He watches as his friend goes up on stage and whispers to the vocalist of the band. The vocalist nods and the band goes off stage, leaving their instruments behind. The vocalist lends his acoustic guitar to Bokuto. At this point, Akaashi still doesn’t know what’s happening, but their friends look like they knew about this.

“Hey, hey, hey, everyone!! I hope you’re all enjoying your night and if you don’t mind, I’d like to play a song I wrote for my friend over there.” Bokuto points at Akaashi. Akaashi, eyes wide, stares at Bokuto. Beside him, Sarukui tells him to calm down and listen to what Bokuto has to say in the form of a song.

Bokuto strums the guitar and starts singing…

_I never knew_

_time could stop and all I’d see is you_

Bokuto remembers the first time he ever saw Akaashi. He thought it only happened in movies, where time would pause and the lead’s partner is shown, looking at the camera. He never thought he’d experience it in real life until he met Akaashi.

_I never knew_

_someone as lovely as you could be real, it’s true_

_“H-he’s so – pretty…”_ that was Bokuto’s first thought the first time he saw Akaashi.

_that’s why I fell_

_in love the first time I ever saw you, my dear_

in writing this song, Bokuto thought “Akaashi might think I only like him for his looks… how do I tell him that’s not the case?” and then he thought of the next line.

_let me make it clear_

Akaashi is frozen to his seat and doesn’t know what to do. He’s no longer thinking, all he’s doing is listening to Bokuto, his long-time friend who he knows he’s had feelings for since the first time he ever saw him play, but he’s ignored it all this time, thinking it was only platonic and nothing more.

The first chorus starts and Akaashi feels his heart beating

loudly. He doesn’t even hear their friends and

other people’s cheers for them. _“I love you…?”_

he thinks. _“_ _Bokuto_ _-san, loving me?_

 _I must be dreaming…”_ but he isn’t.

This was all real. and the song wasn’t even finished yet. He hears his name at the end of the chorus, and it’s like he was struck with reality - _“yes, this song is for me and_ _Bokuto_ _-san is confessing to me in front of a lot of people.”_ he thinks.

_remember when I tried to make you rice balls_

_they turned out_ _really gross_ _, but you still ate them all_

Akaashi remembers that time and it makes him smile. Bokuto knew of Akaashi’s love for rice balls and he thought they were easy enough for him to make, so he makes some for Akaashi. He thought they were really good because Akaashi’s almost finished with them; until he grabbed one for himself and tasted it. There was too much salt and soy sauce in it, and it didn’t taste good. He told Akaashi how horrible they tasted and Akaashi just smiled and said, “They’re really good, Bokuto-san, thank you.”

_remember when I thought that I was all alone_

_you were there, you held my hand and proved me wrong_

Akaashi didn’t know what to do. His heart wanted to burst. He had a lot of questions in mind for Bokuto but what he really wants to do right now is go to his “friend” up on stage.

_oh_ _I’m telling you I love you_

_give me a chance and I’ll show you_

_will you allow me_

_to prove that I can be the one for you_

Akaashi didn’t know how long he’s been waiting for this, but it’s as if something heavy was removed from his chest. He felt so nervous yet, so calm. He didn’t know this was possible, but it was. _“_ _Of course_ _I’ll give him a chance. He doesn’t even need to show me anymore because I already know.”_ he thinks.

he hears his name once more which marked the end of the second chorus. Bokuto paused for a bit and Akaashi thought the song was finished – it wasn’t. Bokuto looks at Akaashi as he thinks _“I wish I could go downstage and get closer to you”_ but he knew that would be impossible because of the amp, so he stays on stage, staring at his long-time friend who he knew he’s had feelings for for the longest time; he begins to strum once again.

_I won’t make promises I may eventually break_

He heard of a phrase that goes “promises are meant to be broken” and he thought he wouldn’t want to promise something to Akaashi and break it, so he ended up writing this instead, and following it with…

_All I know is I love you and I’ll be here_

_for as long as you’ll have me,_

_Akaashi_

The song ends with a final strum. Cheers were heard

everywhere. He thanks everyone, puts the guitar down,

and goes downstage. He walks towards their

table and goes to Akaashi.

“So… can I be the one?”


End file.
